I Do
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Never let an OC writer listen to romantic music. Here's the reason why. Short oneshot. Very humorous ending. Sirius may sound OOC, but he's got good reason.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**I Do**

**Romance**

**OC **

**Never let an OC writer listen to romantic music. Here's the reason why. Very humorous ending. Sirius may sound OOC, but he's got good reason.**

**(I don't own Zexal. I just own my OCs, something I am very grateful for.)**

* * *

**D.T.B: This is the reason you must NEVER let a writer who uses OCs that people enjoy teasing listen to 'Love Story.'**

* * *

I Do

* * *

Lyra raced up the hill of her village, her dress catching in the heels of her shoes. Her face was covered in dirt, which was understandable, seeing as how she was working out in the fields when she got the message. Her short, red hair was being knotted up by the breeze sweeping through her home.

"What could he want to talk about?" she thought to herself, walking up the steps carved into the ground as she reached her destination.

Her heart pounded madly when she saw him.

The love of her life, the White Knight of the Forest, the younger twin brother of Durbe the White Shield.

Sirius.

There he stood, resting against his favorite oak tree, his arms folded across his chest. His white hair was being tangled up by the afternoon breeze, his eyes remained closed to the world around him. His pale skin practically glowed as the summer's last ray of sunshine pouring against his face.

Lyra half-wanted to race back down the steps and get back to her work in the field.

But her feet knew better and they glued themselves to the ground.

"Sirius-san," she squeaked. "You wanted to see me?"

At that point, Sirius opened his eyes and looked at Lyra, his grey eyes snapping with life. A soft smile appeared on his face as he took notice of Lyra's presence. "There you are, you idiot," he said. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up."

Lyra felt her face turning bright red. "W-Well, it was your own fault for coming here early!" she said, racing her hand through her hair. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Sirius' face adopted a red tint as he pushed himself away from the tree and looked to the setting sun. "Lyra," he said, "remember the story about the wolf and the moon? You know, the one that my father used to tell us when we were kids?"

"Huh?" went Lyra.

Sirius turned to face Lyra, a light smile gracing his face. "He always used to say that...there was a reason that the wolf would howl at the moon," he said. "The wolf was actually a faithful knight to the princess of the moon. He was young, but she younger. They had grown up alongside one another, their feelings of companionship eventually blossoming into love. However, being a knight, he could not always be by her side. There was always a mission on Earth that would rip him away from her...and force him to live amongst human beings, hidden under a wolf's skin." He took a few steps forward, that smile remaining firm. "Whenever he howled, he was actually calling to the princess, informing her that he was ready to return home. Then she'd ring her magical bell and the way to the moon was opened for him. Then his wolf skin would be shed and he'd return to her, a knight worthy of her hand."

Lyra smiled brightly. "That always **was** your favorite story," she said. "But still, I'm surprised you remember it so vividly. But why'd you bring it up?"

Sirius looked into her golden orbs for a moment before getting down on one of his knees, his head hung low. "Lyra," he said, "I want you to be my Princess of the moon."

"Huh?" Lyra thought, a blush creeping across her face.

Sirius then revealed something in his hand.

An ring.

A ring made from oak.

Just like his favorite tree.

"I may not be the best husband material," he said, "and I know I'm not romantic, but...," he paused; "would you...marry me?"

Lyra couldn't believe her ears. Did Sirius just...?

"Lyra?" Sirius asked, staring into her frozen eyes. "Lyra...?"

* * *

"Lyra? Lyra?" Sirius asked, giving his fellow Barian Guardian a shake. Lyra was sound asleep in her bed, snuggling her wolf pillow affectionately. (Sometimes, her obsession with white wolves scared him.)

"Lyra, are you gonna wake up soon?" Sirius asked, giving her another shake. "We've got to get to school."

Instantly, Lyra jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she screamed, "Yes! Yes, I will!"

"L-Lyra!?" Sirius exclaimed, seconds before hitting the floor of her room with a loud thud.

Antares then poked his head inside the room. "She ate her chocolate already?" he asked, a toothpick in his mouth.

"Apparently," Sirius choked.

Then Lyra's eyes opened up and she sat up. "Oh," she whined. "It was just a dream."

"No," Sirius squeaked. "I'm pretty sure you crushing my lungs isn't a dream."

"Hmm?"

Then Lyra looked down.

Then she turned bright red.

Not only was she sitting on Sirius' chest, she was suffocating him.

"AAAH!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Sirius-san! I'm sorry!"

Antares sighed. "Poor girl," he said. "How often have I wondered about her future?"

* * *

**D.T.B: I just couldn't resist. You all love Sirius/Lyra and I couldn't get this little thought out of my head. So this is for all you SiriusXLyra fans out there. Please review. :)**


End file.
